


Get In or Get Out

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Not really a request. I was writing Wonho smut and someone told me to write Jooheon smut so I just added him in instead.Wonho is VERY needy when he gets back from a world tour and he hasn't seen his girlfriend in months. So needy in fact that he won't even let Jooheon walking in on them stop him. In fact, he even gets an invite. A healthy amount of reader getting her pussy licked you're welcome.





	Get In or Get Out

Wonho fished a jingling ring of keys out of his pocket with one hand. He still clutched onto the handle of his suitcase with the other hand. He hadn’t even bothered to make a pit stop at the dorms despite your apartment being in the same building. It was almost midnight when their plane finally landed and he didn’t want to waste any time.   
It’s almost one now, she’s probably sleeping, he thought to himself as the tumblers in the lock clicked out of place when he turned the key in the worn out silver lock. The lights in the small apartment were all out. It was dark but he could make out the familiar silhouettes of furniture and plants that she could barely keep alive on her own.  
He left his suitcase near the end of the couch and sat down to take off his shoes. He could faintly hear music drifting towards him from the back bedroom. The tune was faint but how could he not recognize it. Wonho bit back a smile thinking about his girlfriend listening to his albums every night while he was gone.   
He creeped back towards her bedroom as quietly as he could, still unsure if he would wake her or let her continue to rest. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, as always, to accommodate the comings and goings of her somewhat overweight cat, Pancake. The door creaked as he pushed it open wider. Pancake awoke abruptly, focusing his gaze on Wonho and mewling before laying his head back down, comforted by the fact that the intruder was familiar.  
Wonho bit his lip as his eyes scanned the bed. That’s my shirt, he realized as he stared at the woman he had missed so much.   
You were not the most graceful sleeper, tossing and turning often, especially without the warm and comforting figure you were used to sleeping next to. Your  long hair was hiding most of your face as you were sleeping on your stomach, one leg hiked up and sticking out from under the covers. Wonho, of course, still thought you were fucking beautiful. You had forsaken pants in the heat of the summer night and instead slept in one of your missing boyfriend’s plain white shirts and soft pink satin panties. You went to bed thinking he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night.  
That was a lie. Of course. You should have known. Wonho always loved to surprise you…and bug you…and whine at you….and pick you up and carry you around when you were angry. But you loved his playfulness, even if it was annoying sometimes.  
He tiptoed over to the bed and sat next to you, resting his hand on your exposed leg. God it’s been so long, he thought to himself as his hand slid farther up your thigh. He leaned in to brush some of the mess of hair off of your face. He left one soft kiss on your cheek before sitting back up. His hand continued it’s path up your thigh, pushing aside the blanket that covered you. He paused for a moment before pushing up the shirt too.   
His hand slid up to rest on your ass before giving it a firm squeeze. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked back just to double check who was groping you. You smiled and wiggled your hips under his touch.  
“You’re early,” you whispered, your voice still thick with sleep.  
“I wanted to surprise you,” he smiled and answered back as his hand slid up your back, lifting the t shirt farther up.  
“Well,” you rolled over onto your back so you could get a proper look at the man you had thought about every night since he left, “Color me surprised then.”  
Wonho leaned in and pushed his lips firmly to yours, sucking and nibbling at them before positioning himself above you.  
“I missed you,” he whispered against your lips before tracing his kisses down your neck.  
“ I missed you too,”

-Meanwhile, back at the dorms, a whole one floor away-

“Ah, I think my charger is still in Wonho’s bag,” Jooheon grumbled as he pulled various clothing articles out of his suitcase.  
“He didn’t come in with us, he probably went to see Y/N,” Hyungwon answered, his suitcase still sitting on the ground, untouched, as he pulled a bag of chips out of the cabinet.  
“My phone’s almost dead, I’ll be right back,” Jooheon replied and made his way out of their dorm and up the flight of stairs separating them from the other apartments in the building.

\--

Wonho grabbed your breast roughly before biting your chest. He sucked the smooth skin into his mouth, eliciting a whimper from you and leaving a splotchy red and purple mark.  
“Hoseokie, baby,”  
“Just gotta mark what’s mine, I’ve been gone so long I was afraid you forgot,” he gave you that devilish grin he always wore when he wanted to get his way before trailing kisses down your abdomen, stopping just above your panty line.  
“Has it really been that long baby?” he asked, noticing the patch of wetness that had already darkened the fabric of your underwear.  
“I told you I missed you,” you groaned as he pushed the fabric aside and slid two fingers into you.   
His tongue lapped at your already swollen clit as his fingers stroked the rough patch of nerves inside you.  
“Oh, Hoseokie I…I…,” you bit your lip as your gaze fell on his face between your legs.  
But something else caught your eye.  
“Jooheon??” you yelled in surprise.  
“What?!” Wonho shot up, eyes fixated on yours in surprise and a hint of anger, his fingers still inside you.  
“I…uh…,” Jooheon stuttered as he stood in the door way, unsure what to say.  
“Oh,” Wonho breathed a sigh of relief as he realized you weren’t calling out another man’s name in bed. “You’re actually here.”  
Your walls clenched around Wonho’s fingers and your hips wriggled at the lack of friction and stimulation you were experiencing. “Baby,” you whimpered, wanting Wonho to turn his attention back to you.  
Wonho looked down at you and you could practically see the thoughts running through his head. He pulled his fingers out of you and slid them into his mouth, sucking off the juices.  
“Well, get in or get out,” he planted a familiar tasting kiss on your lips before looking back at the stunned rapper in the door way.  
Click. The door shut. The soft patting sound of socks on hard wood, then the area rug under your bed.  
“Is there…anything I should…uh-”Jooheon started before he was cut off.  
“Do not kiss her on the lips,” Wonho answered before sitting up onto his knees to make room on the bed. He pushed down the waist band of his sweatpants and boxers, exposing his hard member. “Come here baby girl.”  
You obliged and crawled over to him on your hands and knees. You planted small kisses on the head of his cock and down the shaft before dragging your tongue back up along the underside.  
“Um…” Jooheon shifted nervously on his feet.  
Wonho groaned and laced his fingers in your hair, “You interrupted something, I suggest you fix it.” His eyes shifted to focus on your ass in the air as he nodded.  
Jooheon’s eyes widened, still in shock that he was really a part of this, but he quickly made his way to the bed and sat on his knees behind you as you took your boyfriend’s cock into your mouth. Jooheon pushed your panties aside and eagerly licked at your wet slit causing you to moan around the throbbing dick in your mouth.  
“That’s a good girl,” Wonho moaned, guiding your head to bob faster up and down his shaft. Jooheon had to grab onto your legs to keep up with the increased pace.  
“Fuck she tastes good,” he moaned before spreading your folds and circling your entrance, dipping his tongue into you.  
You couldn’t help but look up at the man you loved, your eyes pleading. It had been so long. You pulled your head back and stroked his reddened shaft with one hand, the other lightly stroking his balls. “Baby…it’s been so long,” you whimpered at him and placed soft kisses around the head of his cock again.   
“Fuck her,” he groaned before guiding your mouth back around his shaft.  
Jooheon looked up in surprise, he didn’t know how far Wonho would let him go. He dipped back down for one more taste of your juices before eagerly removing his pants and underwear. Without hesitation he positioned himself behind you and grabbed onto your hips, finger tips digging into your skin. He positioned himself just at your opening, swirling his head around your entrance until it was glistening.  
“P-please, I need you…” you begged meekly. And he didn’t need to be asked twice. He thrust into you hard, giving you no time to adjust and you couldn’t help but cry out, letting Wonho’s slick cock fall from your lips. Jooheon continued gripping you hard and thrusting harder. One hand slid along your perky round ass and up your back. He curled his fingers to scratch you as he dragged his hand back down.   
“Oh f-fuck, baby, Wonho, I-” you couldn’t form a coherent sentence with all the stimulation but he managed to guide himself back into your mouth and you let the pace of Jooheon’s thrust bounce your head up and down, your tongue swirling around your boyfriend’s cock.  
“God damn, she’s tight. No wonder you never come home,” Jooheon groaned and grabbed one of your thighs, spreading them farther apart and shoving himself deeper into you. He wrapped one arm around your waist and teased your clit with his fingers, circling it with firm pressure.  
“Oh shit, Jooheon, I-” you gave up on trying to give Wonho a decent blow job anymore. You could feel your walls clenching around Jooheon’s long member as you got wetter and wetter.  “Fuck baby please don’t stop, that feels so good,” you groaned and laid your face into the mattress, Wonho stroking his cock slowly next to you, watching.  
“Shit, no, Y/N you feel so good I’m-” Jooheon pulled out abruptly and pumped his fist up and down his shaft as his cum sprayed onto your ass and back. He hunched over and tugged on his cock once more, shuddering from the overstimulation. He quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and used it to clean you up quickly.  
“Finally,” Wonho smirked and cupped your chin, guiding you to his lips for a kiss. His hands made his way to your back and slid down, grabbing your ass and pulling you in to straddle his lap.  
“I love you,” you whispered against his lips as you positioned yourself above his thick throbbing member. You slid down slowly and let out a moan that only he could elicit. Jooheon was long and he knew what he was doing, but Wonho…Well that was the love of your life. And he was thick, filling you in a way no one else did.  
One hand tangled itself in your hair as you bounced up and down on him, the other indicated for Jooheon to come closer. His eyes widened a bit but he scooted in closer, sitting behind you. This time his arm felt familiar as it wrapped around your waist, his fingers sliding between your legs, searching again for that sensitive bundle of nerves. He bit into your shoulder but was careful not to leave a mark, his fingers spreading your lower lips before circling your clit again.  
“Oh fuck Hoseok, this was such a good idea,” you moaned as you started to grind against Wonho, working him as deeply into you as you could. He just smiled and looked down to watch the fingers teasing you, getting wetter and wetter with each motion.  
“Baby this is, I can’t… fuck this feel’s so good, I’m-” you bit your lip and grabbed onto Wonho’s shoulders, fingernails digging red crescent marks into his skin as you tried to brace yourself.  
“Cum for me baby, come on, cum all over my cock,” he whispered and watched himself slide in and out of you.  
“Oh fuck baby I-” you screamed a string of profanities as you finally hit your climax. Your orgasm gushed out of you, soaking Jooheon’s fingers and Wonho’s pulsing cock, saturating the sheets beneath you.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s my baby,” Wonho placed one had behind him on the bed to brace himself, the other resting on your hip as he thrust up into you. “God you’re so fucking tight when you cum, baby.” His thrusts quickened and became more forceful, his pace erratic before he pulled you flush against him and biting your neck. You could feel him groan and shudder as he spilled his load inside you. Your hips still worked against his, your sweat dripping onto him as you rode out his orgasm, you clenched tight around him.  
“F-fuck baby, stop,” he pleaded as you continued to grind against him even after he finished. Jooheon backed away and Wonho’s hands wrapped around your waist, holding onto you for dear life

-Back at the dorms, again, a whole ONE FLOOR AWAY GUYS-

“Yeah I uhh…I don’t think he went to get his charger,” Changkyun grumbled.  
“Well he definitely got something,” Hyungwon replied, snorting as he tried to suppress a laugh  
“Don’t they know we can hear them? HEY WE CAN HEAR YOU!” Minhyuk yelled at the ceiling.  
The ceiling did not seem to hear them as the yells, grunts, groans, and squeaking of floor boards continued.


End file.
